Trouble comes in pairs!
by sanjifanforever
Summary: Sanji and Saku as kids!
1. Meeting

Trouble comes in pairs!

Summary: Sanji and Saku as kids!

Disclaimer: I own Saku, the customers that are mentioned, no one else.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

Busniess was slow on Baratie as Sanji, age 9, tried to peel an apple correctly. "Oh, String Bean! Get your butt out here!" Came the voice of Chef Zeff from outside the kitchen.

"Yeah,yeah, I'm coming, ya Old Geezer!" Sanji shouted, walking outside. Standing by Zeff was a black-haired boy in a white and blue sailor suit about his own age. He smiled with playful blue eyes.

"I'm Saku."

"Name's Sanji. You the new chef?"

Saku laughed, "Yea, Chef Geezer hired me."

"Don't call me that, ya little Sea Urchin." Zeff kicked him. Sanji liked Saku already. The two boys went to the kitchen.

Saku asked, "Chef Geezer always kick that hard?"

Sanji replied, "Yea, but you get used to it."

"Did you make this soup, Sanji? It's awesome!"

"Thanks! Old Geezer said it was terrible."

Saku laughed, "There is something wrong with his tongue then!" They both laughed. After an hour, Sanji and Saku sat on the roof of Baratie and enjoyed the warm sun.

"Saku, have you ever heard of the Great Blue?" Sanji asked.

Saku grinned, "Yea, and I'm gonna go there someday!"

Sanji grinned back, "Me too!"

"Hey Sanji, let's make a promise to go together."

"Yeah!" They shook hands.

Later that night, Sanji and Saku were back on the roof, looking at the stars. "It's so clear!" Saku exclaimed.

"I know! Saku, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"Same here."

"Let's be brothers!" They said at the same time then laughed.

"Go to sleep, ya brats!" Patty yelled. The two jumped from the roof and went to bed.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Girls and toads

Trouble comes in pairs!

Summary: Sanji and Saku as kids!

Disclaimer: I own Saku, the customers that are mentioned, no one else.

* * *

Chapter 2: Girls and toads

A few weeks later, Sanji and Saku stared at the prettiest thing they had ever seen. A blond-haired girl with beautiful blue eyes was clinging to her mom as they walked in. She looked nervously around. The two boys smiled politely at her. She shyly smiled back. The girl and her mom sat down.

"I'm Saku and I'll be your server today. What can I get ya?" Saku pulled out a notepad and took the orders. The frog he had named Jumper hopped out of his pocket and hopped around on the table. The girl and her mom screamed. Chef Zeff ran out to see what had happened. Sanji and Saku were scrambling to catch the frog. Sanji hid it behind his back as both boys smiled innocently.

"Sea Urchin, String Bean, wanna tell me why these two fine ladies are screaming their heads off?" Chef Zeff hit them on the head with his peg leg.

"Ow!" Sanji and Saku rubbed their heads.

Chef Zeff apologized to the girl and her mother. He angrily turned to Saku and Sanji. "Well, what did you learn?"

"That girls do not like toads." Saku said. He and Sanji laughed. Zeff kicked them again. "Ow!"

"Stop it, Old Geezer!" Sanji growled.

"Save it and get back to work!" Chef Zeff yelled.

Later that afternoon, a man burst through the door. He put a knife to Saku's throat. "Give me some food!"

"Let the boy go!" Zeff shouted.

Saku kicked him and spit in his eye. Saku got cut deep, almost touching his heart. The 9 year old fell, bleeding.

Sanji attacked out of rage. "Collar shot!" Sanji smashed into a wall after the pirate dodged. Chef Zeff kicked the man out of the Baratie.

Saku slept for six days because of his wound.

* * *

Author's note: Against my will, my parents are making me stay at my Aunt's for a week, so no updates for a while starting tomorrow! It sucks so much! (cries)


	3. MUD!

Trouble comes in pairs!

Summary: Sanji and Saku as kids!

Disclaimer: I own Saku, the customers that are mentioned, no one else.

* * *

Chapter 3: MUD!

"Ok, ya little squirts, Patty and me need to get supplies. So stay outta trouble!" Zeff commanded as the Baratie docked at a nearby island.

"All right, Old Geezer!" Sanji and Saku said, although they would get into trouble the minute he left. They decided to explore in some tall grass.

Sanji saw a mouse and he and Saku tried to catch it. "Got it!" Saku called, holding it up.

"Bro! Look what I found!" Sanji shouted. Saku let the mouse go as he jumped face-first into the giant mud puddle. Sanji joined him. They played in the mud, making mud pies.

Zeff appeared. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Zeff kicked them both. When the old chef wasn't looking, Sanji and Saku stuffed mud in their pockets.

The next morning, Chef Zeff and some of the other chef woke up with mud on their faces. Saku and Sanji laughed. Zeff made them wash dishes for a week.

Saku and Sanji got yelled at for squirting dish soap at each other. Chef Zeff had had enough. "Sea Urichin, to your room for the rest of the week!"

Saku looked sadly at Sanji as he was led away to his room.

* * *

Author's note: I got sent to my other aunt's house so updates for today!! YAY! Please review!!


	4. The kiss

Trouble comes in pairs!

Summary: Sanji and Saku as kids!

Disclaimer: I own Saku, the customers that are mentioned, no one else.

* * *

Chapter 4: The kiss

The blond-haired girl walked into Baratie again a few weeks later. This time with her father. They sat down. The girl laughed as Saku came to the table, taking the orders. "Oh, it's Saku, Papa."

"Saku at your service, Madame." Saku smiled. He went in the kitchen with the orders. He grinned at Sanji. "She's hot!"

Sanji nodded. He knew he had to step back from this girl. "She's all your's,"

"Thanks, Squirt!"As he and Sanji were cooking, they heard an arguement between the same girl and her father.

"Sara, we are sleeping on the ship and that's final!" Sara's father roared.

"But I get seasick at night! Can't we rent a hotel? We have enough money." Sara begged, sobbing.

Sara's father slapped her. The other customers busied themselves with their meals, not wanting to get involved. Saku became outraged, his hands made into fists. "You bully!" He kicked Sara's father in the head.

"You pest!" The man punched him.

Sanji kicked him in the jaw. "No one hurts my little brother!" The two young boys kicked Sara's father until he agreed to stay at a hotel.

"Thank you, Saku, and..." Sara said.

"Sanji," Sanji replied.

"I won't kiss a boy with a bloody lip." She told Saku.

"Then you can't ki-" Sara kissed Sanji before he could finish and she and father left. Saku's mouth hung open. "Saku, I can explain!" Sanji said quickly. Saku screamed in rage and attacked Sanji! Patty intervened.

Saku didn't talk to Sanji for two days.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Sanji confronted Saku in the kitchen. "Saku, let me explain!"

"Why?" Saku asked coldly. He tried to walk away.

Sanji grabbed his shoulder. "Would you just listen?!" Saku looked at the blond.

"Ok, spill,"

"The girl kissed me, but I was trying to tell her not to kiss me because it wouldn't be fair. She didn't listen!" Sanji yelled.

Saku's face fell. "Sanji, I'm so sorry!" Sanji hugged his brother.

"Honest mistake," Sanji told Saku, patting him on the back.

* * *

Author's note: Cute, ain't it? Please review!


	5. Old geezer's birthday

Trouble comes in pairs!

Summary: Sanji and Saku as kids!

Disclaimer: I own Saku, the customers that are mentioned, no one else.

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Geezer's birthday

"It's chef Zeff's birthday today." Patty said.

Saku laughed, "How old is Chef Geezer? 250?"

Sanji laughed also. "I was thinkin' more like 1,250!" Patty hit them.

"Show some respect!" Patty yelled.

"Crap-cook!" Saku mumbled. Saku and Sanji had a gift that Chef Zeff would never forget.

Alone in the kitchen, the mischef makers made a cake.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Old Geezer!" Sanji told Chef Zeff, wheeling out the lage cake he and Saku had made.

"Where's Saku?" Chef Zeff asked.

"SURPRISE!!" Saku jumped out of the cake. "What's up, Chef Geezer?"

"Holy crap! Little Sea Urchin, you want this to be my last birthday?!" Zeff yelled. Saku sang 'Happy birthday' in reponse.

Sanji and Saku start laughing eat the cake along with the other chefs.

* * *

Author's note: Short chapter cuz I can't think of anything else. I need ideas so if you have any, please tell me! You will get credit! Please review!


End file.
